Play the Game
by ThePrinceOfShapeir
Summary: First he lost his mind. He will NOT lose this game.
1. The fight

_Shit! Shiiiit! No fucking way no fucking way!!_

**[To the left...they're to the left...now the right...BeHiNd YOU!!**

He pointed the .45 to his left, right, spin, point, **[you missed you fuck**

_SHUT UP!!! SHUUUUTUUUUUP!!!_

**[above you cumstain**

He lifts his head, points, sees the swirling masses, but nothing...

_Nothing to shoot!!_

"Fuuuck! Fuck! AAAAAHH!!"

His eyes were strained masses of red jungle. They dominated the darkness of the apartment, shining with a maddening glare. His jawline contorted by insomnia and random twitches that whipped his neck a fair 45 degrees backward. Blond hair, once well groomed, clings to the flesh of his face and neck in thick sweaty clumps. He must have lost it. Lost it lost...lost? Lost what? Lost **[lost your tampon you stinky-vagina havin' bitch **

"...my mind."

**[what the fuck do you know dropout?**

"No, what the fuck do YOU KNOW!?"

He shouts into the darkness. An occasional light flickers through the window when a passing car happened to be going down E. 66 St. The red drapes made the shadows mix with splotches of dark red. Hell inside Apartment 278. It looks like hell should look.

"It's...it's...all in my..."

He finally slowed down and rested his arms at his side. His eyes still gleamed with the madness of those truly devoid of rational thought.

**[don't do anything stupid you pussy**

He knew what to do.

_I know what to do._

"I know what to do."

**[you're FUCKING kidding me!**

_I guess_

**[this is**

_the best choice_

**[we have ever**

"Made."

**BANG.**


	2. The first time

**THUMP.**

That was it. In less than a second. The last thing he saw was his blood painted on the shadowy wall. A grim red flower bloomed upside-down as his lids slid down in a permanent descent.

_Fuck it._

**Fuck you.**

_Why don't you shut up. I'll never hear you again..._

Death. Suddenly he knew everything. Every fucking thing in his life made sense for one ass-fucking second. Like a virgin it came too fast and like an unwelcome reverberation in a pool of water that pushed back from a pleasant reflection, he too was washed again with consciousness. Mortality and it's ire returned and robbed his innocence like a violent excursion from a turgid womb, it was blown like chunks of vital flesh from his mind.

Then vision returned.

_What?! Fucking god no...what...no..._

He could suddenly see his flesh returning slowly, as if being transported in data by bright flashes of blue, red and green light to be reformed as living tissue upon his body. He saw his guts. Stomach, spleen, he recognized his intestines and bladder being redrawn upon reality. His muscle tissue and dermis soon followed, finally to be covered in his epidermis the uniform he had just been wearing.

_Oh shit. This is death. I'm fucking here. I feel so...alive though._

He blinked several times. His vision focused on a large black ball sitting six yards in front of him.

"Wha...what the..."

His own voice surprised him and he caught his sentence in his throat like an unwelcome spurt of vomit. He cleared his throat and realized he could talk.

"Well..it's really not that surprising."

He took a step forward and looked around him. His own reflection greeted him to his right, where windows looked out over the city. The Tokyo tower gleamed in the darkness.

_Something doesn't add up. Unless I'm in some strange limbo, I don't think I'm really dead._

He checked his pulse.

"Fuck."

He froze in that pose as a sudden and terrible fear rushed through his mind. His teeth chattered in an incredibly quick grind.

_No...I can think. Therefore I am alive. If I am alive then..._

**That's right bitch.**

He visibly cringed and sucked in a fast strong breath.

_No. You should be dead...I SHOT YOU!!_

**Dumbass. You shot yourself. I never went anywhere.**

He banged his head with his fists, screaming in a primitive, comical manner. Suddenly the sick dark laughter in his head was pierced by a high-pitched killer sound that was vicsiously familiar. He turned his head and saw the same spiritual/technological beams of data drawing another human shape from thin air.

**Heh-heh. Here comes your mom. You're fucked pussy. **

"Proper fucked."


End file.
